Lágrimas Secas
by Kurousagii
Summary: Desperté de mi sueño, y no paraba de llorar, necesitaba verte aunque el fin del mundo empezara, necesitaba tenerte aunque nuestra amistad de mil palabras acabara.


_DGM no me pertenece._

* * *

Desperté de mi sueño, y no paraba de llorar, quería estar a tu lado, tu nombre resonaba en aquella habitación. Necesitaba verte aunque el fin del mundo empezara, necesitaba tenerte aunque nuestra amistad de mil palabras acabara.

Salí de mi oscuro cuarto, y tome el metal de la barandilla y me apoyé en él mire hacia el cielo, y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, seguía llorando, era lo peor. Traté de no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, sequé mis ojos pero de nada sirvió.

Un pañuelo apareció a mí lado, giré la mirada y… no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, y viéndome llorar. Él sonreía. Sí, él era hermoso cuando sonreía. Lo mire de arriba abajo, solo traía unos pantalones remangados, y su pecho estaba desnudo; tal cosa hizo que se me subiera un poco la sangre ala cabeza, un color carmesí apareció en mis mejillas, yo seguía llorando como niña pequeña, y el empezó a limpiarme la cara, sentía su suave mano contra mi rostro, con su otra mano me tomo el resto de la cara acercándose un poco, yo me puse toda roja.

_"Creo __que __tengo __que __dejar __de __pensar __que __Allen __es '__sexy' __cada __vez __que __lo __veo"_ pensé.

Al fin mi deseo oscuro se cumpliría, el estaba tan cerca de mí, yo cerré los ojos por un instante, pero… nada paso. Él me miró con su cara curiosa

_"soy __una __idiota"_

Se alejó de mí y su fragancia lo hacía también por milésima vez. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas…

-Lenalee… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-su voz, se escuchaba preocupada y sus ojos también me lo decían

-…-no pude responderle, no podía decirle la razón por la cual estaba aquí, parada en medio de la noche llorando…

"_Por __Ti"_

-¿Te peleaste con alguien?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia el piso, y empecé a llorar de nuevo…. Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

Sentí algo cálido rodearme, se sentía tan bien; sabía que era Allen. Tenía su cara apoyada en mi hombro y susurrándome al oído mi piel se erizó. Y yo aún no correspondía el abrazo…

-Deja de llorar, Lenalee…-

-Allen-kun…- sólo pude pronunciar su nombre… y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir

-Es que…- cerré mis ojos

-¿Qué pasa?-me miró

Ya estaba cansada de ocultarlo, quería gritárselo en la cara a todo el mundo, mordí mi labio… y tome el valor necesario

-Te quiero- susurré muy bajo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mis manos estaban apretadas a mis costados, y mis lágrimas se detuvieron, para mirarlo de nuevo…

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Allen, tomó mi barbilla, acercó su rostro, me miró a los ojos, con sus platinos profundos quitando me la respiración

-yo también te quiero, Lenalee…- pensé que lo había entendido mal esa clase de querer, pero… sentí como miraba mi rostro de manera extraña, inclinó un poco su cabeza, y me beso, empezó con un beso corto, me volvió a mirar, otro… y otro. Sus labios eran dulces como la miel, carnosos e inigualables… para mi, irresistibles. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno… lo mire casi sonriendo inconscientemente

-Lenalee, yo…- miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando palabras que decir. Le silencie con mi dedo índice. Lo miré con dulzura, su miraba confusa.

Me puse de puntitas hasta su oído… como un susurro pronuncie la palabra que tanto espera saliera de sus labios hacia mi…

-t-e-q-u-i-e-r-o Allen-kun- el se había puesto como tomate, quería competir contra el rojo cabello de lavi

El me sonrió con dulzura, me cargo como si fuese una princesa y me llevó hasta su habitación. Cuando entramos sentí una ola de calor, en estos tiempos de frió… y su cuarto ¿Estaba así? Me quisiera quedar dentro de él cada estación de invierno que pasara. Se recostó y me puso sobre sus piernas y me abrazo con ternura…

-Buenas noches, Lenalee…- y me besó en la frente

Nos quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque al fin nuestros sentimientos salieron y lo mejor fue, que fueron correspondidos; hasta el amanecer nos quedamos dormidos… tuvimos que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre todo a mi hermano…pero, eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
